Set Fire to the Rain
by Agent Henry
Summary: Lust and love intermingle until it becomes too hard to tell the difference and Kieron Nott is forced to choose: stop hiding and really be with Dom Weasley or leave. But which will he decide?
1. A Break Up and More

**For: **Lor Menarii's Secret Relationship Challenge.

**Main Pairing: **MaleDominique Weasley/Kieron Nott.

**Side Pairing(s): **Albus Potter/Alexa Nott, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley, Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy, Louis Weasley/Alejandro Martinez.

**A/N: **This pairing is, like, canon for me now. They're all I seem to want to write. Which I hope is a good thing, to wanna write my own OC. :P I hope you enjoy reading this and you let me know what you think in a review. More will be coming soon... Hopefully. :)

Inspired by Adele's Set Fire to the Rain and Fun's We are Young.

* * *

Dom could hear the whispers directed at his private life as he walked away into the cold late November air, he could feel their possessively curious eyes on his retreating back and his family member's sympathetic glances, but he didn't care about any of them. If he did, even for a second, he would never have made his break up public.

He wasn't sorry he'd screamed and yelled at his low life of a boyfriend. Ex, he mentally added. He wasn't sorry for the slap the man had received across his cheek for daring to defend himself and deny his actions. He certainly wasn't sorry for the punch that broke the bastard's nose a moment later for thinking he still had the right to touch him. The only thing Dom was sorry for was that it interrupted his cousin's engagement party. He would apologize to Albus first thing in the morning, right now he just wanted to be on his own.

"What a scene you caused tonight, Mr Weasley," a smug voice called out. "You're incredibly lucky my little sister likes you or she'd never forgive you for causing a scene during her party, in fact she'd be after you."

Or maybe he wouldn't be alone. Dom turned slowly to face his follower, a small hint of a smirk showing. The man was right, of course; Alexa Nott would not be pleased with him for what he did, but she wouldn't want to kill him like she would anyone else. Besides Al himself, Dom seemed to be the only member of the Weasley/Potter family the youngest Nott genuinely liked. He never asked why, figuring it was better to just accept it; she could change her mind just as easily and Dom rather liked her on his side. "Hello, Kieron."

"I bet she's blaming him actually," Kieron continued, moving closer to the blond. "Lexi's plotting his death right now, not caring what he did."

"Good."

Dom walked away, out of the car park and away from the club to the curb, and pulled out his phone to call a taxi; he'd apparate but he didn't trust himself after drinking. Besides, the club was in a Muggle neighbourhood; even if he felt he was okay or sober, he wouldn't risk it. The call was quick and he waited around for his ride home in silence until he heard footsteps approach him.

"What happened?" Kieron asked quietly, leaning against the brick wall that lined the edge of the car park.

Dom was quiet for a moment, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt as he figured out whether or not he should tell the man any of his personal life. They had been friends at school, even though work and their personal lives had meant they'd lost touch, and he was going to become family through marriage in a few months. Dom folded his arms over his chest tightly. "You know the usual; work demands a little more time, guy becomes tired, boyfriend cheats. I never thought I'd say this but I prefer my last ex; at least he just left me."

He felt Kieron's fingers cup his chin and he lifted his head up to face him. "It's his loss. Fuck him. Fuck them both. Fuck them all, every past and future ex you may encounter, because they obviously don't deserve you." Dom laughed for what felt like the first time since he had found out two nights before and took Kieron's hand in his own, removing the man's fingers from his chin and squeezing gently before letting go. It was a rare thing to see Kieron Nott sweet and sincere and he'd never forget that it was possible, but he wasn't stupid enough to comment on it; it would never happen again. Kieron snorted. "You can do a lot better than Morgan Jones anyway."

"I didn't realize you actually knew his name," Dom stated, smirking.

"My sister is marrying into your family and is rather fond of you; I make it my business to know," Kieron said honestly. "Who knows what trouble she'll cause if I'm not there? Someone could get seriously hurt."

"It's good to know I have you around to protect me when your sister goes crazy," Dom said softly. The taxi came then and Dom raised his hand to signal that it was for him. "Now I'm going home to drown my sorrows and burn his things. Good night."

He opened the door, about to step inside, only to be stopped by Kieron's arm against the roof of the cab. "Do you want help with the drinking and the burning?"

"Why are you insisting on being with me tonight?" Dom asked suspiciously. "What's in it for you?"

Kieron shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, but decided to just tell him the truth; Dom would either hate him or hit him if he lied, he knew, and he found he didn't want either of them. "I came outside because Victoire asked me to see if you were okay, apparently people remember that we were friends in school. I want to go with you because, first of all, I can't stand another minute of watching my sister and your cousin together; it's sickening. And secondly, I just don't want you to be on your own tonight." Kieron's face twisted in a confused half grimace; he didn't know why he felt he had to stay with the man, he just had to. He pushed it to the back of his mind; they had been friends, this was what friends did for each other. "So, what do you say?"

"Do you still have some Muggle money or did you spend it all at the bar?"

"I have some," he glared. "Why?"

"Because we're splitting the cab fare," Dom answered, leaving the door open when he got in.

Kieron muttered curses directed at the blond for thinking he was drunk, but agreed with splitting the fare and got in. Dom gave the address and they sat mostly in silence, apart from random small talk about their jobs and Kieron's lack of a love life. But it was a comfortable silence, they both liked that they could still just sit together without having to fill the silence with mindless chit chat.

It took Kieron nudging Dom in the ribs for him to realize the taxi had stopped and they were at his place; the pleasant ride home had almost lulled him to sleep and he couldn't remember exactly when he had closed his eyes. They paid the driver, who thanked them quietly, and they made their way into the apartment building and up the four flights of stairs to his flat. Kieron didn't question why they hadn't used the elevator until they were inside.

"I get sick when I'm in moving spaces," Dom told him. "I seem to be fine in cars, but it happens in trains and buses and boats and planes and elevators. Just the thought of going up and down -" he stopped himself from saying anymore, already feeling queasy. "So, drink?"

"Please." Kieron followed Dom the rest of the way into the open plan living and kitchen area and found his way to the couch when the man told him to make himself at home. Dom sat next to him and handed him a bottle of beer, placing the shot glasses and Jack Daniels on the coffee table. "This place is amazing," Kieron said in awe as he leant forward to pour the first shots.

"Thanks, I have my French grandparents to thank for loaning me the deposit," Dom replied, picking up his glass for a toast. "To Al and Lexi and the hope that their relationship will never be as shitty as mine because they seem to work and losing that would suck."

Kieron clinked their glasses together and they toasted the couple, downing the shots in one. It became a game after that, to see who was fastest, to see who could drink more, and they alternated with bottles of beer, until they were slouched on the couch with their legs stretched out in front of them, tangled together, and their clothes messed up. Neither seemed to want to move, enjoying how close they were. Kieron rolled his head to the right, landing on Dom's shoulder, and their arms interlinked. "I never wanna move again," he whispered. "I'm way too comfortable to do anything."

"Almost anything," Dom slurred. "There are still a few things I wouldn't mind getting up for."

Kieron lifted his head up slowly, almost as if it had become a weight on his shoulders. "Like what?"

"I dunno," he muttered. "Stuff."

"Stuff?" Dom nodded. "Certain stuff?" Kieron moved closer. "This stuff?" The awkward position they were sitting in, as well as the fact that they were drunk, made his move messy, but he still managed to find Dom's lips with his own. His hand found its way into Dom's blond hair and he turned his head to face him, able to kiss him properly. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Dom pushed back. "What?"

"What are we doing?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," was the only answer Kieron seemed able to give. He couldn't say what was happening between them right at the moment, he couldn't describe what he felt for the man in front of him. He just didn't want it to end.

And neither did Dom. He crashed his lips to Kieron's and pulled himself into the man's lap, not ending their kiss until the felt the need for air.

Then he led him up to his bedroom.


	2. We Should Be Lovers

**A/N: **Dom's chair looks kinda like this - http:/ /www . home furniture . com . cn / pic / Leather _ Recliner _ HT-C699B . jpg (remove spaces)

Also, music is my inspiration, my life, so you will probably see lyrics in titles and stuff. :P

* * *

_We should be lovers and that's a fact - Elephant Love Song Medley, Moulin Rouge._

Kieron snuggled deeper into the soft, warm bed sheets and rolled onto his stomach, content with burying his head in the pillows and falling back asleep. He could still smell faint traces of Dom's aftershave and he stretched his arm out to reach him. Only he wasn't there.

Kieron opened his eyes hesitantly and sat up, finding the bedroom completely empty. Then he heard them. He got out of bed slowly, already missing the warmth, and pulled on his clothes before heading down the hall and into the living room. There he found Dom, standing completely naked at his balcony, throwing bin bags and other random things over the bars while screaming.

He strained to hear the person he was yelling at, if only to distract himself from staring at his old friend's arse. Memories of last night flooded his mind and he groaned, wanting more. Dom stiffened and turned his head slightly; Kieron knew Dom knew he was standing behind him.

"Come on, Dom! Don't be like this!"

The present situation seemed to shake Dom from whatever Kieron was to him right at that minute and he threw the last bag down to the ground. "Fuck you, Jones! You're not welcome here!"

Dom stepped inside and slammed the balcony doors shut. He took two deep, calming breaths before he turned around and he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Good morning," he said, grinning.

Kieron tilted his head to his right. "Yeah." He looked up slowly. "You're still exactly the same; the boy who would willingly stand in the Great Hall with his pants down, not embarrassed at all, and go 'yeah, this is me.'"

"You should know, you're the one who pulled my pants down," Dom laughed. Kieron conceded to his point, grinning, and sat with one leg over each side of his leather chair. He leaned against the back of the chair and slid down slightly so he slouched. Then he brought one arm to the back of his head, using it to lean on, his legs stretched out in front of him. The chair had no arms to lean on, just the back. It was certainly interesting.

"Nice chair," he commented lightly, finally turning back to the man, who had moved to stand beside him and was currently hovering over his head.

_Oh, my...  
_  
"Yeah, it's certainly good for stuff," he said, smirking.

Kieron caught on quickly to what he was insinuating, remembering how last night had start. "Yeah, what kind of stuff?"

"_Stuff_."

Laughing, Kieron took once last look around Dom's apartment, able to see everything pretty clearly from the view from the weird chair, from the wooden floors to the cream furniture with deep red cushions. It was pretty amazing. He wondered just how much Dom had loaned from his grandparents. His own would never buy him a place like this, especially not one in a Muggle neighbourhood. He sighed and sat up slowly. "Well, I should probably go."

"Yeah," Dom answered quietly. "Thank you for last night. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too. We should definitely do this again sometime," Kieron said laughing, not really knowing what else to say. He wouldn't lie and say he'd never left a person's place after sex, but they'd never been a friend beforehand. They'd never been a friend afterwards either, but that was a different issue.

"Totally," Dom joked, leading the way to the door.

But the more Kieron thought about it, the more he wanted it to be true. He enjoyed being around Dom, he missed Dom, and now that he found out what the sex was like, he was too selfish to give that up. "No, I mean it," he said, moving away from the chair. "We should do this again, let's keep doing this."

Dom turned slowly, the look on his face saying he hoped he misunderstood. "I just got out of a what-I-thought-was-serious relationship. I can't just jump back into another one."

"I'm not asking you to, I neither need nor want one," Kieron told him honestly. He wrapped his arms around Dom's waist, holding him in place. "I just want sex and you're going to want sex and we should have that together." Dom raised an eye-brow, showing his scepticism. "We're amazing together, you and me, and you know it. We always were. We can have this. If you want it."

"A purely physical relationship?" he asked cautiously. "No strings attached; just great sex."

"We _were_great," Kieron pointed out, smirking. "We had to have been if I can remember it. What do you say?"

"Do we tell anyone?"

"No, it's none of their business."

"Then I hope you prepare yourself, because since when do purely physical relationships ever remain purely physical?" Dom didn't wait for answer nor did he expect Kieron to give him one. He pulled the man towards his naked form and wrapped his arms around his neck to keep him close as he attacked his lips with his own. It became a battle for dominance which Dom won and they broke for air almost reluctantly. "It's so much better when we're sober," he whispered. "Do you absolutely _have_to be anywhere?"

"No."

"Good." Taking his hand, Dom pulled him back into the hall and into the direction of his bedroom, hoping that kissing wasn't the only thing that was better when sober.

They lay in bed together, well into the afternoon, content in the silence. It was strange for Dom to see his school friend lying in his bed, running his fingers through the man's dark hair while Kieron's head lay on his chest, but here they were and Dom found he liked it.

"Mmm, that feels good," Kieron murmured. "Ah, Nicky, we should have done this years ago."

Dom let out a soft chuckle, hearing his old nickname again after so long. Even now, it was only ever him who did and was even allowed to call him that. He never liked it when others called him Nicky; it sounded too strange, wrong even. It had been a pleasant surprise to hear that was the name Kieron said over and over during sex, to hear it called out when his lover came. "I've missed that," he whispered. "You calling me Nicky. Nicky and Key," he said, reminiscing. "You remember?"

"I remember."

"And this could never have happened years ago," Dom answered, almost sounding disappointed at the thought. "I mean, I didn't even know you were even into a guys."

"It's a -" Kieron hesitated, not really knowing how to explain himself. He'd never had to before. "It's not a recent thing, it's more like -"

"You've known for a while, you've just never come out." He nodded slowly. "I take it your family have no idea then."

"No," Kieron said reluctantly, moving closer to Dom's face until his head was near to his heart. His new position made it harder for Dom to continue running his hand in the man's hair; he trailed a path down Kieron's jaw and neck with his finger until he reached his chest. He drew light circles and anything else with his finger instead. Despite the turn the conversation had taken, Kieron could help but let out a soft chuckle when Dom spelt out 'Nicky' directly over his heart. "I'll tell them one day, that I'm -"

"Gay," Dom finished for him when he hesitated. Kieron only nodded again. "You'll have to learn to say out loud to yourself before you say it out loud for anyone else to hear," he whispered, not wanting to make things awkward or, even worse, anger the man enough to make him leave.

His tone surprised him more than his words. "I will eventually," he said softly and Dom thought he was falling back asleep.

"At least now I know why you care so much about not wanting people to know we're sleeping together," Dom told him, thinking back to that morning. It hadn't made much sense to the blond at the time; Kieron wasn't usually the type to care what people heard or knew about him. Apart from his sexuality, it seemed. He felt a little hurt about the thought of Kieron knowing while in school; things may have been different if Dom had known then. Maybe this thing they had now would have started then, maybe it would have been, or at least turned into, more; God knows Dom had thought about both scenarios often enough. Or maybe they'd have just stayed friends, but the very thought of Kieron not telling him in school, when they were close, tore at his insides.

"Did you know you were gay while we were in school, Key?" Dom asked quietly, shaking him slightly. He had to know.

But Kieron was already asleep.


End file.
